Dialogues
by Athena9
Summary: *Updated*! Whee! Chapter 2 is installed! The Ringbearers, rejoined, now await their Companions. Please read it! You'll like it! Reviews greatly appreciated/wanted/needed! Thank you!
1. Ringbearers

****

Author Notes:I know it's been done before, but please read it. You'll like it, I promise! And review after you read. I'll love you forever if you do! This has got kind of a twist – it's written as a series of conversations. I started off with this fic, but I'll continue if you like (correction: if you review.) Do one like this for all the Companions. Would you like that? Please tell me. Anyway, on with the story.

*************

"Sam, what is it?"

"The Sea, lass. I thought I heard it again."

"What does it say?"

"It don't rightly _say_ anythin'. It's more a feeling I get, or a song half-heard. Yes, a song."

"Singing what?"

"_The_ Song, Rosie."

"Oh, Father…"

"Yes. His Song. Seems I've always heard it, though I didn't realize it till that day."

"At the Havens."

"Yes, love. When I heard the Sea the first time."

"What's it like, Sam?"

"It's like – like whispers and thunder and blood in my veins, and Now, and Then, and Forever. It's the sound of Forever, Rose, the sound of the Sea. It's not like anything, and yet it's like everything. It's _His_ Song." 

"It's calling you, isn't it?"

"Yes, lass. Every time I close my eyes, I hear it. An' clearer every time."

"You're going West. Across the Sea."

"Are you angry, Rosie-love?"

"Why should I be?"

"Jealous, then?"

"Sam, you worry too much."

"Are you?"

"Sam…"

"Do you hate him? Do you hate me for going to him?"

"No. Never. Not him, not you. I love you, Sam. I've had my whole life to love you. And I love him, because he gave you to me to love. He could've taken you with. An' he would've. He was desperate to. But he told me, he said, 'Rosie, he can't stay either; he has to come someday. He's scarred, like me.'"

"And I am."

"And you are. He said, 'But he needs you. He loves you. He wants a family, and children, and a chance to live a normal life. And I love him, and I can't give him that. And I want him to be happy, because I love him. But you can, and you love him, and he'll be happy with you until –' 'Until I die?' I finished for him, an' he nodded and started to apologize, like I was angry. An' I laughed."

"Why'd you laugh?"

"I said, 'I'm not angry! I've got the whole rest of my life with him. An' after that – he _deserves_ to go, Frodo. The way you do now; for healing and happiness. An' you deserve to be together again in the end.' And he looked at me an' started to smile."

"You said that, Rose?"

"I said that. And I'll say it again. I love you, an' I want you to be happy. I want him to be happy. I've had you my whole life long, an' you've waited patiently. An' soon you won't have to wait no more, an' then you'll be together for Forever. And you'll be happy. And I'll be happy because you're happy."

"Rose, I love you!"

"Daft chit. Think I don't know that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam?"

"Nothing, lass. The Sea again."

"You hear it all the time now."

"Yes."

"You'll be going soon."

"No, Rosie!"

"Oh, yes."

"Rosie, don't say –"

"Botheration! I'll say what I like."

"It's not true."

"It *is* true. You know it."

Silence.

"Don't go stubborn on me, Samwise Gardner! It's true. Don't believe me, go look in a mirror. You're getting younger, Sam."

"Am not."

"Are so. There's more gold in your hair every day. You're getting younger an' I'm getting older."

"No, you're not –"

"Yes I am. Don't tell me what I am or aren't."

"Rosie, I – not yet, Rosie."

"Then when? When the Sea-song is thundering so loud it's all you can hear? When you grow so young they have to put you in diapers again? When Middle-earth falls back into the dark before the Light an' the world comes to an end? No, Sam. Now."

"Rosie –"

"_Now._"

"But I love you."

"I know. Which is why you're going to let me die."

"You're not dying!"

"I am."

"Rosie, no!"

"Don't cry, darling, don't cry."

Pause. "I shall miss you."

"I don't think one 'misses' people West of the Sunset."

"I shall."

"Alright. Miss me, if it makes you feel better."

"We'll think of you. He and I."

"I don't doubt it. Remember me well, Sam."

"Always, Rosie. Always."

"Sam, I love you. Always and forever."

"Rosie, I love you. Always and forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rosie?"

Silence.

"Rosie-lass, wake up."

Silence.

"Rosie?"

Silence.

"Oh, Rosie…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You can't be serious, Dad."

"I'm serious."

"You're not actually going through with this."

"I'm goin' through with it."

"But _why_? Why can't you just – stay here?"

"Because it's not for me."

"How can you say that? It's more for you than for anyone else, save maybe Merry and Pippin."

"The Shire hasn't been my home since the day I left it sixty-three years ago."

"I don't understand."

"An' I can't _make_ you understand. What happened on the Quest – it changed us. Wounded us. Not scarred, scars mean healing. These wounds aren't yet healed."

"What wounds! Dad, I don't –"

"No, Frodo-lad. You don't. And you can't. And you never will."

Pause. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"S' alright. Can't expect you to know. You weren't there."

"Dad, _why_ do you have to go?"

"'Cause I'm wounded, lad. An' hurting. An' I've been hurting for 63 years, now. It's time I was healed."

"Is there no other way?"

"No."

"Surely, if you stayed we could find –"

"Son, you're not listening! There _is_ no other way. I don't belong here; it's been a temporary place, an in-between, a haven. But not a home."

"Where's 'home' then?"

"Where he is."

"My namesake."

"My soulmate. He's my other half, lad. We complete eachother. I need to be whole again. I've earned it."

Pause. "Yes, you have. And I don't understand; I'll never understand. But I won't argue anymore."

"Good lad."

"Oh, Dad. I'm fifty-nine."

"An' I'm a hundred. But you're still my son an' I'm still your father an' you'll always be 'lad' to me."

"Ellie's going with you?"

"As far as the towers."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, first light."

"Dad, I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow."

"You ruined our fun. We hoped you were going to sneak away like Frodo, so we could catch up with you at the last minute."

"Oh, Pippin. You're still a tweenager at times."

"I know."

"A ninety-three year-old tweenager."

"Shut up, Merry! Look who's talking!"

"You, from all appearances."

"You two! Honestly! You're worse than Legolas and Gimli!"

"Oh, no we aren't."

"_Nobody's_ worse than them. Just ask Aragorn."

"He gets a headache every time they're around."

"Looks like an aging parent, playing referee."

"_Most_ un-kingly." 

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"Why're you crying?"

"Ilbereth, but I'll miss you both!"

"Oh, Sam. It's alright."

"We'll miss you, too."

"Put in a good word for us with the Valar."

"Pip!"

"What?"

"Comfort the man, don't campaign for good favor!"

"Well, it couldn't _hurt_. See, he's laughing."

"You two."

"Us two?"

"I love you dearly."

"I love you, too, Sam."

"I love you, too, Sam."

"I have to get off home. We're leaving that early, and…"

"We love you, Sam."

"We'll think of you always."

"At least tell Frodo nice things about us!"

"Pip!"

"What? Look, he's laughing again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy, I'll miss you."

"I know, Ellie. I'll miss you."

"Are you sure I can't come any farther?"

"It'd be best. Here, I have something for you."

"What? Oh, Daddy…"

"Take very – _very_ – good care of it. Don't let your bairns tear it to pieces."

"Is it – ?"

"That's the original. There's Master Bilbo's story, and Frodo's, and mine. Merry an' Pippin added their own, and Legolas an' Gimli scrawled side-notes. There's letters in there from Strider – including the first one; the one Gandalf sent to the Prancing Pony – and some sayings of Gandalf's."

"What should I do with it?"

"Take it to Strider in Minas Tirith. Have his people make copies. Then bring it home and keep it safe. That's history you're holding, Elanor-lass."

"I'll treasure it always."

"I know. S' why I gave it to you."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, my girl. My first. My daughter. Think well of me."

"Always, Daddy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hail, Samwise, Ringbearer, elf-friend and Prince of Gondor!"

"Hail, Cirdan, Shipwright, prince among elves and Lord of the Grey Havens!"

"Well spoken, Master Samwise."

"Thank you, sir. I hoped it would sound so."

"Your coming was long-awaited."

"I had to wait to come. My wife –" 

Pause. "I am sorry. 'T was thoughtless of me."

"It don't matter, sir. I'm here."

"You're here. What did you bring?"

"Only my things from the Quest. My elven-cloak and brooch, the staff Faramir gave to me, my clothes from the journey. My little box – the Lady's gift. My mithril crown, my golden mail-shirt, my blade of Westernesse. And myself."

"You travel light. And yet it is fitting so. To come to the Undying Lands as the hero you are, bringing with you only the things you truly possess. It is fitting."

"Thank you, sir. I thought only to meet Frodo as we had last been together. As a Ringbearer."

"Well said indeed, Master Samwise. You are well-named 'elf-friend'. Come, we set sail at dawn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Does the Sea go on forever?"

"You tire of the open water, Master Samwise?"

"Oh, no. I've dreamed of the Sea for many a year, now. It's just being out on it – it's so… timeless."

"Timeless it is. There is no measure but night and day, and they are woven together by the ceaseless turning of the waves."

"I love the Sea. I was always afraid of drowning – an' many's the complaint I had against the Anduin, let me tell you. But not the Sea. I love the Sea."

"Perhaps there is Elvish blood in your veins."

"It's been suggested. Bilbo said it; Frodo said it; Elrond said it; Gandalf said it. Maybe it's true."

"I would not doubt Mithrandir's word." 

Pause. "Does the Sea sing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When I listen to the waves, I hear… music. Strange, beautiful music. Is it the Sea?"

"It is the Father. The song of Being. The same song the Ainur sung in the holy Light before the shaping of the world."

"He is singing?"

"He is the singer and the song. The sound of the waves is the merest echo of the Father's music."

"Is that why the Elves love the Sea so much?"

"Yes. The Firstborn hear the Sea, and we are closer to Him. Though you, too, hear His music. I begin to wonder if you are not, indeed, part Elf."

"No, sir. Only a hobbit."

"I would not say 'only'. It was on you and your beloved that the fate of the world rested."

"Even so."

"Goodnight, Master Samwise."

"Goodnight, Lord Cirdan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When is he coming?"

"You must be patient, Frodo."

"I will _not_ be patient! When is he coming?"

"To come into the Undying Lands is no mere hobbit walking-party! It takes time."

"_When is he coming?_"

"I know no more than you do. I only know that they left the Havens a few weeks ago."

"So how long until they get here?"

"Frodo, I just told you. I don't know. Time on the Sea is different, the way Time here is different. I can't measure it for you on demand!"

"Gandalf!"

"Don't 'Gandalf!' me. They'll get here when they get here and _not before._"

"Well can't you send word to Cirdan to hurry it up?"

"One does not tell one of the Eldar to 'hurry it up'."

"Well he should!"

Silence.

"Oh, don't look at me that way!"

"Frodo, you're simply going to have to wait."

"I shall _die_ of waiting."

"No, you shan't."

"I shall!"

"You shan't. These are the _Un_dying Lands. You won't die. You'll merely suffer."

"You don't have to sound so amused about it."

"Oh, for the Father's sake. Go to the lookout rock and stay there until you see the wretched ship."

"I will!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Cirdan?"

"Master Samwise?"  
"Why am I younger every day, sir?"

"Because we are approaching Valinor."

"But I was getting younger even before I came to the Havens."

"That was the Sea-calling."

"So I'll be young in Valinor?"

"You are young now. You will become younger as the days pass, until you are the youth you were before you set out on the Quest."

"That sounds nice."

"It is certainly a convenience. If one is to live forever, eternity would best be spent in the days of one's youth and strength."

"Can't say as I can argue with that." Pause. "Did I say something funny?"

"Your plainspoken means of address is at times highly amusing, I must confess."

"Oh, dear. I hope you don't think me a fool."

"I could never think you that, Master Samwise. You have a deep and peculiar wisdom all your own, and no Elf could find you foolish. How you express yourself is not foolish either, merely – well, rather blunt. You don't mince words, and your mode of address is charming to we who use many words to express a single thought."

"You like the way I talk. You're laughing again, too."

"Case in point, Master Samwise. You've proven exactly what I just said. Please, don't be offended."

"I'm not offended. S' why I'm smiling."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Any luck?"

"No. Nothing and no one. I give up."

"Oh, now Frodo. You can't do that."

"D'you know, Bilbo, I think Gandalf sent me here to shut me up!"

"That certainly sounds like Gandalf."

"Bilbo, how much longer?"

"How should I know?"

"_Someone_ must."

"Try Galadriel. She might."

"Well –"

"Well, what?"

"I don't really want to leave – I mean, it'll be here the instant I turn my back. I know it will."

"Yes, cousin, it will. Ever hear the old adage 'The watched pot never boils'? Stop watching the pot. He'll come when he comes."

Pause. "It's just been so long, Bilbo. So very, very long."

"I know."

"I love him. I want him. I need him."

"I know."

Pause. "He's my soulmate. My other half. We complete eachother. I just want to be whole again. Here, in this place, where all hurts are healed. My body is whole – even my finger grew back. But my heart is empty still. I need him, Bilbo. My soulmate; I need him."

"He knows it. He needs you. He's here."

"What?!"

"See the sail on the horizon?"

"Sam!"

"None other."

"_Sam!_"

"Careful, cousin, don't trip. It'll be evening before they dock."

"_Sam! Sam, I'm coming!_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is that Tol Eressea?"

"It is indeed. You have sharp eyes, Master Samwise. Whoever named you 'elf-friend' named you well and truly."

"Legolas."  
"Thranduil's son?"

"Yes, sir. One of the Nine Companions. He was my friend."

"He will be again, when he passes into the West."

"I hadn't thought of that. How happy we shall be together!"

"You are blessed, young halfling. None save the Elves before you and your Companions have ever looked upon the shores of Paradise with living eyes."

"I've been blessed my whole life, sir."

"Then the Father loves you well."

"Can't imagine why." Pause. "I've made you laugh again."

"Yes, Master Samwise. Know that few save yourself have ever made me laugh, and I have lived through all the ages of the world."

"I'm honored, sir. Truly. D'you know, I used to dream of just _meeting_ Elves when I was young. Now I've met them, I know them – well, some of them – I've been named 'elf-friend' by them, and I've joined the elite circle of those who make Cirdan laugh. I've done it again."

"I shall be sorry when our journey is ended. Rest assured that I will seek out your company often, Master Samwise."

"I should enjoy that, sir."

"So shall I. Rarely have I enjoyed such fellowship. Look, we draw nearer!"

"When will we dock?"

"Not before evening."

"Oh."

"You are disappointed. I thought you loved the Sea?"

"I do, sir. But there's someone I love more, an' I've waited what seems like an age to see him again."

"The other Ringbearer. Master Frodo."

"Yes. I love the Sea. And you've been a friend to me these past weeks, an' I'm forever grateful. But I've waited so long just to see him again."

"I think I understand."

"I dare say you do, sir. Being an Elf."

"Oh, Master Samwise! How empty this ship will seem without you!"

"Thank you, sir. But you said you'd seek out my company, so we'll be meeting again fairly soon."

"True. Where are you going?"

"I said when we set out that I wanted to meet Frodo again as I had left him. As a Ringbearer. I'm going to put on my journeying clothes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's coming! He's coming!"

"Calm down, Frodo! They can hear you all over the island!"

"I _won't_ calm down! I'm too happy to calm down! Gandalf, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, lad."

"All these years, all this time and he's finally back in my sight!"

"Not really. Not till evening."

"Oh, bother that. You know what I meant."

"I know. Frodo, where are you going?"

Pause. "I – I thought… I wanted to look to him the way I did when we parted. Like a Ringbearer."

"Why?"

Pause. "So that … so that it will seem like no time at all has passed. Since the last time. So that everything will come full circle. It will make us one again."

"So be it."

"I'm going to change my clothes."

"Then I'll meet you at the docks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well?"

"Yes. I remember from the last time. You're the living image of the Ringbearer who so sorrowfully took leave of his companion."

"But no sorrow this time."

"No. Only joy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"His ship is coming."

"Finally. How is young Frodo?"

"Ecstatic. Hardly coherent. I swear, Elrond, I thought he was going to break his neck, the speed he was running at."

"It is to be expected. He's waited so long."

"He is coming? My little gardener and lover of trees?"

"Cirdan's sails become more visible by the hour."

"When will they dock?"

"Not before sunset, my Lady."

"Poor young Frodo! I fear his heart may burst with waiting."

"He said something similar to me a while earlier."

"Did you point out that these are the Undying Lands?"

"Yes, I did. I told him that, in consequence, he would not _die_ of impatience, merely suffer. That's a rather wicked smile for an elvenlord, Elrond."

"Yes, well. It was amusing, by the sound of it."

"It was. But that's still a wicked smile. Quite inappropriate."

"I shall endeavor to make amends."

"See that you do. But do it later. We're gathering down at the harbor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why can't the ship go faster?"

"Frodo, as I said before, one does not tell the Eldar to 'hurry it up'. Cirdan will take as long as he takes. He knows what he's doing."

"Torturing me, that's what he's doing!"

"You! What about poor Samwise? It's been just as long for him as it has for you. Longer, even. Time is different, there. And he's stuck on the ship with Cirdan and no place to vent his impatience. Feel blessed, you silly hobbit."

"I _can't_ feel blessed! I can only feel impatient. I want so desperately to see him again!"

"What are you going to do when they dock?"

"Throw my arms around him and never, ever, ever let him go."

"Make it a bit hard for him to get off the boat, won't it?"

"Oh, Gandalf. I despair of you. Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, lad, sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You were impatient earlier, Master Samwise. What's come over you?"

"Sir?"

"An hour ago you were staring at the island as though your life depended on it. You were asking me 'how many more hours to go?'. Now you're sitting at the opposite end of the ship looking back out to Sea again. Do you wish yourself there?"

"Almost, sir."

"Why? If it's been so long, and you want to see your love again so desperately, why should you wish to turn back now? Now, when we're in sight of the island?"

"Because it's been so long, and I want to see my love again so desperately."  
"I don't follow your meaning."

"Do Elves get shy, sir? Ever?"

Pause. "A curious question. I would have to think on it."

"Well, I'm shy. Right now. It's been so long, so very long, I realize. I sort of – expect things to be good, to work out, but… D'you know, I have no idea what I'm going to do when I set eyes on him again?"

"You don't sound very happy."

"I'm not. I'm nervous."

"Nervous to enter Paradise? Nervous to be rejoined with your heart's love? Nervous to live in eternal youth and beauty?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"It's just so – so very _different_ from anything I'm used to. An' I'm afraid Frodo may be different, too. I mean, here I am, just the same – even down to the clothes I'm wearing. An' there he'll be – radiant and beautiful and Elvish and – different. I'm afraid he mightn't love me still."

"I think you worry needlessly, Master Samwise."

"Do I, sir?" 

"I have met your love many times since his coming to Valinor. He is young and he is healed, but he is not – he is _not_ – different. He speaks often of you, nay, solely of you. He has not changed, Master Samwise. He loves you still. You have my word."

"I trust you, sir."

"I am honored, Master Samwise. I name you elf-friend and doubly blessed, beloved of the Eldar to end of days."

"I – I …"

"Tears, Master Samwise?"

"_Thank you._"

"You are forever welcome. Look! It will be but a short time now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They're closer! How much longer, Gandalf?"

"If I hear that question one more time, I shall go completely mad!"

"Fine. I'll ask someone else."

Pause. "How much longer, Lord Elrond?"

"Another half-hour, perhaps. Or three-quarters."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't excite yourself so badly, young Frodo. You're going to wear yourself out."

"Oh, bother that. I haven't worn myself out in all the time I've been here. You don't 'wear yourself out' in Valinor."

"He has you there, Elrond."

"Oh, be quiet, Bilbo. You halflings. Just spoiling for trouble."

"Not for trouble. For a long-awaited loved one."

"What troubles you, Frodo?"

"Nothing, Lady."

Silence.

"Alright. I'm – I'm nervous."

"Why should you be nervous? Your beloved returns to you after many years of waiting."

"I know."

"Explain."

"Well… there have been many years of waiting, as you said. He's had a wife, and children – thirteen of them – and even a few grandchildren. He's had a life without me. I'm afraid he may be… different."

"Different in what way?"

"He mightn't love me anymore. Maybe he forgot about … us, during all those years."

"You do not know him, then."

"Lady?"  
"His love and devotion transcend time and distance and suffering. He will not have forgotten you anymore than you have forgotten him. 'T would be easier to stop the sun from rising."

"Truly, Lady?"

"Well and truly, Shire-child. I promise you. You are two halves of one soul. You complete eachother. Nothing will keep you apart now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Cirdan?"

"Master Samwise?"

"Sir, what am I going to _do_?"

"When?"

"When we dock!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"That's the problem. I don't know!"

"Well, getting off the ship would be a start. There, I've made you laugh."

"Now we're even."

"Hardly. But perhaps I can make it so at a later date."

"Sir, I'm just so –"

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you, sir. I believe every word you said, truly. Now I'm only uncertain as to how to act upon them."

"Follow your heart, Master Samwise."

"My heart's telling me to throw my arms round him and never let go."

"That is objectionable to you?"

"No, not at all. But it would rather hinder my getting off the ship." Pause. "It can't have been that funny."

"I shall never tire of the way you speak, my friend. These past months have been the pleasantest I have known in a long, long while. I thank you."

"You're forever welcome, sir. Please, do come and see me often."

"I shall. What does your heart say now?"

"My heart?"

"We have arrived."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Frodo? Frodo are you feeling quite alright?"

Pause. "Yes… just a little nervous. I can see him."

"Where?"  
"By the prow of the ship. With Cirdan."

"Well don't faint, lad! Sixty-three years of waiting, and you're about to faint! Really, Frodo!"

"Sorry. I just can't believe it… he's really here…"

"A few more minutes, and you'll be face to face."

"Yes… Yes. We shall."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet him…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can see him."

"Where?"

"Down there, at the harbor."

"You know it's him, from this distance?"  
"I know my love. I'd know him anywhere."

"Are you feeling well, my friend? You're very pale."

"Yes… just a bit sick with the anticipation, sir."

"Well, in a few moments, you'll be in eachother's arms again."

"Yes, I know…"

"Hold on." Pause. "And here we are."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well? Go on, Frodo. You're not a tree, you can move."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master Samwise? I've lowered the ramp. He's waiting for you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam?"

"Frodo?"

Silence. Running. Colliding. Embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"It's been so long –"

"– it's you, I can't believe it –"

" – you're the same as last time –"

" – it's like you never left me –" 

"– Sam, my heart, my soul –"

" –my love, my one, my only –"

" – my deepest, dearest friend –"

Pause. Together.

"I love you."

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever."

"D'you know, Sam? We actually have forever."

"I know it, Frodo. I know it."

~fin~

********

Did you like it? Should I do more? Please please please review! I'll review all your work favorably!


	2. Cousins

"You know something, Pip?"

"What's that, Merry?"

"They did a pretty fair job on this city."

"So they did." Pause. "Funny."

"What?"

"We've been living here for two years now. I never really thought about it."

"Gondor does seem like home, doesn't it?"

"Gondor _is_ home. Strange, though, to think of it."

"Why?"

"Well – I mean, here we were – almost seventy years ago – and we first came here. I hadn't even come of age yet, dragged along by Gandalf after looking into that terrible stone –"

"I told you you should've left it alone."

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, here I was, standing in front of Denethor, still a tweenager – and a tired, hungry, frightened tweenager, at that. And for reasons I never understood, I pledged myself to Gondor."

"And I to Rohan. Though that was somewhat different."

"You actually _liked_ Theoden. I didn't care for Denethor at all. Faramir – now _there's _a hero."

"Yes, agreed. Was there a point to all this?"

"Yes. It's just… we were all caught up in circumstance, back then, during the War. Anything _could_ have happened. I could've died, _you_ could've died, Sam and Frodo could've died –"

"But we didn't."

"No. We didn't. And here we are today."

"Where's that, Pippin love?"

"Princes of Gondor, heroes of the Free Peoples, personal friends to the High King – and Sam and Frodo in Valinor. It's just – incredible, really. When I think what _could_ have happened, what _might_ have been, and what's really come to pass."

"Pippin."

"What?"

"You think too much."

"Do not! Anyway. Don't you think it's incredible?"

"I think a lot of things. That you're silly, not the least. Ouch! don't hit!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Did _not_."

"Did –"

"Shut up and enjoy the view."

Pause. "Did I hurt you?"

Pause. "No. Not really. But you should still shut up and enjoy the view."

"Oh, alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merry?"

"Mmmm…"

Pause. "Merry?"

"What, Pippin?"

"I had a strange dream."

"Pippin! It's two in the morning! You're ninety-six!"

"And?"

"It's too late at night and you're too old to be bothering me!"

Silence.

"Oh, alright. What was it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Pippin! Don't be like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Pause. "Sorry. Please tell me?"

Pause. "Maybe."

"Oh, come here, you." Pause. "There. Comfortable?"

"Yes, very."

"Good. Now tell me about this dream."

"It was very… strange, Merry. Very, very strange."

"Strange how? In a bad way?"

Pause. "No… but not in a good way… It was just – oh, I don't know."

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing, really. We were together –"

"We?"

"You and I. But I couldn't _see_ you, I just sort of _knew_ you were there."

"And?"

"And there was this light around us, like – remember Treebeard's eyes?"

"How could I forget them?"

"D'you remember how they looked like they were – like they were shot through with light?"

"You should've been a poet, Pip."

"You know what I mean, though?"

"Yes, I know. Go on."

"Well, like that. Not a bright light or a dim one, or any sort of color, just – Light. Pure and simple."

"And we're surrounded by this?"

"Yes. And it was warm and – and sort of _soft_, if you understand me."

"You sound like Sam, saying that."

"Yes, well, that's the strange part."

"What? Sam? He was in the dream?"

"Him and Frodo. Their voices, anyway."

"What did they say?"

"They were talking to someone – some Elf. What's-his-name, the shipwright from the Havens."

"Cirdan?"

"That's the one. They were asking about someone or something. Kept asking when it was coming – or he, I don't remember. Maybe it was _they_. And the Elf –"

"Cirdan."

"Yeah, him. He kept telling them to wait. Said they'd waited for eachother, they should be good at waiting. Something like that. And Sam said something like, 'Yes, sir, but we were apart, then. We'll be twice as impatient now that we're together.' "

"Sounds like Sam."

"Cirdan thought it was funny, too. Said he could see where that was true, and perhaps it would be best if they moved to opposite ends of the island."

"And so we're standing there, listening in?"

"Well we couldn't help it, really. Their voices were just – there. And then they sort of – faded away, and the light got brighter, and I could see you beside me. And you smiled at me like you were going to say something, and then I woke up."

Pause. "You have very odd dreams."

"Yes, I _know_! That's why I woke you!"

"Well, what'd you think _I_ could do about it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk about it."

"Silly Pippin. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever would you do _without_ me, Merry?"

"Wither away and die."

Pause. "Really?"

"Really truly. I couldn't live without you, Pip."

Pause. "I'm glad. I shouldn't want you to live without me."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to be with you always, wherever you are."

"Oh, Pippin. I love you."

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pippin?"

Silence.

"Pippin, wake up!"

"Mmmm… What is it, Merry?"

"I had your dream."

"What?"

"The one you told me about last night! I had your dream!"

"I don't understand. How could _you_ have _my_ dream?"

"I don't know. But I did. It was just like you described it."

"Really?"

"Well, almost. With the light and the softness."

"Well, what was different?"

"We didn't hear their voices. Sam and Frodo and the Elf."

"Cirdan."

"Yes, Cirdan. Good to know you remembered."

"Bother that. Of course I remembered. Anyway?"

"Well, instead of _hearing_ them, we _saw_ someone else."

"Saw? Saw who?"

"You'll never guess."

"Don't be smug, Merry. Who?"

Silence.

"Merry! Who was it?"

Silence.

"Merry, _please_?"

Silence.

"Oh, spit it out, for pity's sake!"

"Boromir!"

"What?"

"Boromir! We saw Boromir!"

"Well, what was he doing? How did he look? Did he say anything?"

"One question at a time, Pip! How'm I supposed to answer if you keep firing questions at me?"

"Well?"

"He looked like Boromir. The way he did when we first met, that is. Handsome and noble and – and _manly_, don't you know."

"I know. I remember Boromir. So what'd he do?"

"He smiled at us and knelt down and held open his arms, and we started running to him, but then he sort of _faded_, and the light got brighter, and I woke up."

"Like my dream."

"S' what I said. I had your dream."

"How strange. What d'you think it means?"

"I don't know. I don't _think_ it's anything bad."

"No. It didn't _feel_ bad. Strange. I wonder…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm going to ask Legolas about it."

"When, right now?"

"No, Merry-mine. Tomorrow. I suppose if anyone knows, he will."

"I'll come with you."

"I won't go without you."

"Then it's settled."

"Yes. So let's go back to sleep."

"Alright. Night, Pippin."

"Night, Merry. Love you."

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What d'you suppose he meant by _foresight,_ Merry?"

"Well, foresight is seeing ahead. So maybe like a vision."

"A vision? Of what?"

"We asked, silly. He didn't say."

Pause. "He looked sad, didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he did. Not very Legolas-like, to be sad."

"No, it's not. Maybe it was the Sea-calling, bothering him again."

"It bothers him most days, now. Sometimes, he rides to the Sea and stares at it for hours and hours."

"How do you know?"

"I found him there, once. Gimli was with him, polishing a shell."

"Poor Gimli!"

"Why?"

"Legolas is going to leave soon, and Gimli'll be left behind."

"Oh. That _is_ sad."

Pause. "Maybe that's why Legolas looked sad. Because he has to leave Gimli behind."

"I should imagine so. I think it's worse for Gimli, though. To be left behind like that."

"Sam was left behind."

"With the sure and certain knowledge that they would meet again. Gimli doesn't have that."

Pause. "It's an Elven Paradise, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't expect they'd let a Dwarf in, elf-friend or no."

"Probably not."

"How very sad."

"Yes. Gimli deserves to go. He's earned it."

Pause. "Well, maybe the Lady will put in a good word for him."

"Maybe so. I would hope so."

Pause. "I'd die if you left me behind, Merry. My heart would break into a million pieces and I'd die."

"Stop talking like that. I'm not leaving you behind, not ever. No matter what."

"Promise, Merry?"

"Cross my heart, Pip."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They last longer, now."

"I noticed. Longer before they fade."

"And the light gets brighter."

"Longer before we wake up."

Pause. "How long has it been?"

"Three weeks. You know what the strangest thing is?"

"What?"

"They're never quite the same. Sam and Frodo's conversation is always a little different."

"Like they were actually talking and we just walked in on them."

"Yes."

"But it's always Boromir we see."

"No. Once I saw Gandalf."

"Gandalf!"

"Yes, Gandalf!"

Pause. "I should like to see Gandalf again. And Boromir. But Sam and Frodo most of all."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would. I wonder what they're up to?"

"What would you be up to if we were in their place?"

"Their place?"

"Think, Pippin. Young, beautiful, immortal, surrounded by splendors untold. I'm sure Valinor has plenty of quiet corners…"

"Merry!"

"What?"

"Really!"

"Oh, stop giggling in that scandalized manner. There's nothing they've tried that we don't know about."

"Having tried it ourselves."

"Well, yes."

"Anyway. Regardless of what they're doing, I should still like to see them again."

"Me too. Very much so."

"D'you suppose we ever shall?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"They probably fit right in with the lords and ladies there. Save their height."

"They always looked a bit too Elvish for hobbits."

"Too slim."

"Too pretty."

"But that's been said about us, too."

"All those Gammers, just despairing of us. 'Too tall! Too thin!' "

" 'Far too good-looking!' "

"Hmmm. Modest, too."

"Oh, thanks!"

"And grateful!"

"Merry! Stop laughing!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Does it seem like they're getting clearer?"

"Yes. Every time. Like they're getting clearer, and the world's fading away."

"I just want to sleep, now. To go back there."

"Me too. It seems more – _real_ than this."

"Merry?"

"Yeah?"

"_Is_ it more real than this?"

"I think it's getting that way, Pip."

"Why?"

"Are you scared?"

Pause. "No. No, I _want_ to be there. But why are things like this now? Why should our dreams be more real than what's real?"

"Maybe they're not dreams, never were. Legolas called them 'foresights', remember?"

"Yes, but he didn't say what he meant by it."

"I think he meant we're seeing … what it's _going_ to be like. For us."

"In the future?"

"Yes."

"But Merry…"

"What?"

"Boromir's dead. And Sam and Frodo are in Valinor."

"I know, Pip. And I don't understand. But I'm pretty sure of what Legolas meant."

"Merry, are _we _dying?"

Pause. "I don't know. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh. That's good, I guess."

"I suppose. Good night, Pippin."

"Night, Merry."

Together.

"Love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think Aragorn knows."

"Knows what?"

"That we're –"

"Dying?"

"Yes."

"Legolas definitely knows. The way he looks at us now."

"It must be sad, to live forever. You have to see all your friends die."

"Most Elves' friends are other Elves. I don't think they have to worry about it."

"Yes, but most of Legolas' friends are mortals."

"True. Poor Legolas! I hadn't thought of that."

"I don't think he understands. Being immortal."

"Understands what?"

"That it – that it's not so bad, really."

"Especially not if we go together."

"We will, won't we?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Pip."

"And I'm not going anywhere without you, Merry. The trouble a lone Brandybuck in Gondor could cause – ouch! no kicking!"

"Serves you right! Slurring Brandybucks like that!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is _not._"

"Is _so._ So you're stuck with me, Merry Brandybuck."

Pause. "I'm glad of it, Pippin Took."

"Me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I feel younger, somehow."

"So do I. Isn't that odd, now?"

"What?"

"That we should feel younger, the closer we get to death?"

"Sam got younger before he left for Valinor."

"Same principle, you think?"

"Could be. It'll be soon now, Pip. Very soon."

"I know. D'you know, I actually _saw_ Sam and Frodo last night?"

"Really?"

"Yes. They were standing by a fountain in some sort of garden, talking to Bilbo."

"Talking about what?"

"They were griping about waiting again. Wish I knew what they were waiting _for._"

"We never seem to catch that part."

"D'you think we'll find out? I mean, after we – ?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd like to, anyway. It's been bothering me."

"Maybe they're waiting for Legolas."

"That would make sense. Good night, Pippin."

"Night, Merry."

"Pleasant dreams."

Pause. "Merry, you're too old to be ridiculous."

"Made you laugh, anyway."

"Oh, go to sleep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merry?"

"Pippin, look. It's all around us."

"I know. I thought I was dreaming again."

"I don't think we're dreaming, Pip."

Pause. "This is it, then?"

"Seems to be."

"It can't be. We're still in bed."

"But the light, Pippin. Look at the light."

"We've faded into it, haven't we? It's not the world that's been fading, it's us."

"Yes. It's us."

"Merry, are we dying?"

"We're dying, Pip."

Pause. "I always thought it would be horrible."

"Me too. Painful and lonely and hard."

"And bloody. Somehow I always saw death as bloody."

"That's because of the War."

"I suppose."

"But this isn't bad, is it?"

"No. No, it's not. All warm and soft and light. How strange."

"Very strange. I feel – relieved, though. I mean, it's been coming for a while. And now it's here."

"It's here. Merry?"

"Pippin?"

"I love you, Merry. Always and forever."

"I love you, Pippin. Always and forever."

"Are you scared?"

"Are you here with me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then I'm not scared."

"Merry?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold my hand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry, Aragorn."

"When were they found?"

"An hour ago."

"How did they – ?"

"In their sleep. Together."

Pause. "So there was no pain?"

"No. No pain."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn."

"It's not your fault, friend Legolas. I should have known. Did _you_ know?"

"For a while now."

"And you said nothing?"

"You would not have listened."

"Legolas, I –"

"You would not have listened, Aragorn."

Silence.

"Oh, my friend. Why tears? They're happier now."

"They were not happy here?"

"They were. But they were tired. Do not grudge them their rest."

Silence.

"Aragorn."

Silence.

"Aragorn, stop."

Silence.

"You must quiet yourself, my lord. This weeping does not befit a king."

"I am not a king today. I am the healer that called them back from the darkness when they were young. I am the Ranger they met at the inn at Bree. I am Strider, one of the Nine Companions. I am a man who has lost his brothers; a father who has lost his sons. I grieve their passing into the West, even as I grieved Frodo and Samwise. They have been my friends, and I loved them well. They are gone now. I _will_ weep, for I am not a king today."

"Oh, Aragorn. Dear friend, dear friend…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merry? Is that –?"

"I don't know, Pip. I think –"

"Little ones!"

Together.

"Boromir!"

Running. Embrace.

"Boromir, how –"

"Boromir, where –"

"When –"

"Why –"

"Stop, stop! One question at a time! I'd forgotten how talkative you are."

"Boromir, where are we?"

"Between, young Merry."

"Between what, Boromir? And why'd you call him young?"

"Look at yourselves."

Pause. "We _are_ young. I don't understand."

"Between _what_, Boromir?"

"Between, Pippin. You will understand later."

"But I want to know _now_."

"By the Father! Not even death has made you quiet!"

"Sorry. What's going on? Is this where you live? I mean, exist?"

"No, little one. I told you, this is Between. I am here merely to wait with you."

"Wait for what, Boromir?"

"The one who is coming for you."

"Who's that?"

"Mithrandir."

Together.

"Gandalf!"

"Yes."

"But why Gandalf? I don't understand."

Pause. "You do not know, then?"

"Know what?"

"I thought you knew… Surely you were told…?"

"Told _what?_"

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, Meriadoc. No, indeed; a cause for rejoicing. But you weren't told…"

"What? What is it?"

"Pip, you're going to tear his sleeve if you don't stop tugging like that."

"I want to _know._"

"Alright, alright! You depart for Valinor when Mithrandir arrives."

Silence.

"Impossible. We're dead."

"No. You are Between."

"But – why…? We're not heroes, like Sam and Frodo."

"It was decided."

"By whom?"

"The Valar. It is their land."

"Yes, but _why?_"

"You're heroes. The kin and companions of the Ringbearers. They spoke for you, and Mithrandir, and the Lady Galadriel. You were considered, and it was decided."

"It sounds very mystical."

"The decision was not lightly made, nor easily. Such a concession has never been granted before, and probably never will be again. Consider yourselves highly blessed."

"Oh, we do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They're coming?"

"Yes."

"When, sir?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"How soon?"

"Frodo, will you never learn?"

"Learn what?"

"To be patient!"

"No."

"First with Samwise, now with them – boy, you're going to drive me mad!"

"They're my cousins! I missed them! I want to see them again!"

"Can't you wait? Even for a little while?"

"No!"

"Sam! Talk to him!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm that impatient myself. I don't think it would do any good."

"You are both _impossible!_"

Pause. "Oh, dear. I think we made him angry."

"I don't think so. That's just Mr. Gandalf's way."

"Hmmm… When are they coming, Sam?"

"I don't know any better than you do."

"Bother that. You know everything."

"I _wish!_ I'll tell that to Cirdan; he'll think it funny. I know everything…"

"More than I do, anyway."

"Sorry, Frodo. I don't know this."

"Oh, s' alright."

"Soon, though. They've faded already."

"Will he go for them?"

"Gandalf? I think so. To bring them here."

"I wonder…"

"Frodo?"

"Nothing. I wonder if they've been told, yet. Gandalf was being very mysterious about that part."

"If they haven't, they're certainly in for a surprise."

"Yes, they are!"

"There. I made you smile."

"Oh, Sam. You always make me smile. Come on, let's go for a walk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So we're like them now?"

"Yes, little one. Or you will be, once you get there."

"Of all the strange things that have ever happened to me, _this_ is undoubtedly the strangest."

"I'm still surprised you weren't told."

"Who would have told us?"

"Mithrandir. He was supposed to, anyway. He told me he had told you."

"No one tells us anything."

"We generally find out on our own."

"It's why we came on the Quest in the first place."

"Yes, I was aware."

"Boromir, are you coming with us?"

Pause. "No, Merry."

"Why not?"

"It was decided."

"I think that's rotten."

"It was decided."

"We're sorry. We wish you could come."

"I thank you."

"If you're not coming, why're you Between?"

"To wait with you until Mithrandir arrives. It seemed best not to leave you alone."

"They're afraid we might break something."

"Hardly, Pippin. Rather, they were concerned that you not be needlessly confused or afraid."

"Considerate of them. What? What's so funny?"

"How I've missed you both!"

"We missed you too, Boromir."

"We're sorry you can't come. We'll speak up for you."

"I think it would be best if you didn't."

Pause. "Oh. Well, we will anyway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Frodo?"

"What?"

"They're coming."

"When?"

"Today."

"How do you know?"

"You forget, I know everything."

"Sam! Don't be coy!"

"Sorry. Mr. Gandalf's left."

"To get them, you think?"

"Seems most likely."

"I wonder what they'll think of this place."

"Only good things, Frodo. Only good things."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Standing around doing nothing. I should have known."

Turn. Together.

"Gandalf!"

"They are leaving now?"

"Yes, Boromir. I'm afraid they have to go."

Pause. "I shall miss them."

"I know, my friend."

"Could they not reconsider – ?"

"They do not change their minds quickly, nor easily."

Pause. "I know. It was presumptuous of me."

"I will speak on your behalf. There is yet hope, my friend."

"We'll speak for you, too."

"Little ones. I know you will." Pause. "Fare you well, then. I hope to see you again."

"Boromir, we l – that is, I – we – "

"I know."

"Take my hands, you two. Come along, now…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How will they get here, sir?"

"I don't know, Master Samwise. It was not made clear to me at the council."

"Maybe they'll just – appear."

"It could be so."

"I wonder what they think of all this."

"They are glad, surely?"

"I should think so. If they stop and think about it. The trouble with them is, they're too full of questions to just stop and think. They have to _know_ everything."

"You halflings are a curious race."

"An' it gets us into no end of trouble."

"Perhaps you should not be so curious."

"I'm afraid we're made that way. Some of us. The four of us, at any rate."

"And yet, if you had not been, we should never have met."

"I would be sorry if that were true, sir."

"So would I, Master Samwise. Where is Frodo?"

"At the lookout rock. I told him I don't think they're coming that way. He didn't listen, though."

"He can be very stubborn, your beloved."

"I know. Lord Cirdan?"

"Yes?"

"You spoke for them, didn't you?"

Pause. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they are heroes. They deserve their reward, they have earned their place here."

"And?"

"And because you are my friend, and I know they are dear to you."

Pause. "Thank you, sir. Really and truly – thank you. I'm indebted to you."

"Not at all, Master Samwise. I acted only as a friend should."

"Thank you anyway. I'm forever grateful."

"You're forever welcome." Pause. "They are coming. Soon."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"I'll go get Frodo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bilbo! Bilbo!"

"What is it, lads?"

"They're coming!"

"Says who?"

"Lord Cirdan, sir. He said he could feel it."

"I don't doubt it. Well, then. I suppose we had better go."

"Gandalf showed you where?"

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gandalf?"

"Pippin?"

"Where're we going?"

"Boromir told you. To Valinor."

"How long until we get there?"

"As long as it takes, Meriadoc."

"How long is that?"

"A curse on all Brandybucks, Bagginses and Tooks! Why can't you be patient?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Don't be funny, Peregrin, or I shall take you back to Gondor and leave you there."

"Oh, don't be so irritable."

"What! Of all the bloody cheek –"

"He didn't mean it, Gandalf, really."

"What d'you mean, Merry? 'Course I meant – ow!"

"Shut up, Pip! This close to Paradise and you're risking it. Honestly, Pippin!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You two. I'm beginning to regret the council's decision."

Pause. "Are you, Gandalf?"

"No, of course not. Merely teasing, my boy, merely teasing. Look, we're almost there!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is this place?"

"Gandalf said they'd come here."

"I've never been to this grove before. What're they going to do, fall out of the sky?"

"With Gandalf, one can never tell. Surely you know that by now, Frodo."

"Oh I know, I know."

"What a beautiful place."

"All the island is beautiful, Sam."

"Yes, but still – what a beautiful place. An' so quiet."

"Not after Merry and Pippin get here, it won't be."

"That's not fair!"

"No. But it's true."

Pause. "Yes, it is. Why is it the last few hours are the worst?"

"How do you mean?"

"When I was coming, the whole voyage was fine right up to the last few hours. Then I was so sick with waiting I could've burst, an' I would've, but for Cirdan. It's like that now. Eight weeks of waiting, and now suddenly it's unbearable."

"I know. I wish Gandalf would hurry it up, already." Pause. "I don't suppose you can tell the Istari to hurry it up anymore than you can the Eldar."

"Frodo?"

"Nothing. Something Gandalf said once."

"Oh."

"Look, lads!"

"What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is Valinor a forest?"

"No, Pippin. Just this part of it."

"What are these trees?"

"Their names are many and ancient. You will learn them, in time. But now is not the time for botany lessons, Meriadoc."

"Sorry."

"Gandalf? How did we get here?"

"I correct myself. Now is not the time for lessons of any sort. Now is the time for walking and arriving."

"Sorry." Pause. "What a beautiful place this is."

"All of Valinor is beautiful."

"Will Sam and Frodo be waiting for us?"

"Yes, Merry. They've done nothing _but_ wait for you. Wait and ask inane questions about the time of your arrival, till I could have strangled both of them quite cheerfully. I am forever in Cirdan's debt for keeping them occupied."

"Is that what those dreams were? Them waiting?"

"They weren't _dreams,_ you ridiculous Took. They were foresights."

"Yes, that's what Legolas called them. We didn't know what he meant."

"Simple. You saw what was to come."

"It doesn't _sound_ simple."

"It is when it's explained. But no lessons. Look, we're almost there!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merry?"

"Pippin?"

"Sam! Frodo!"

"Cousin!"

Running. Colliding. Embrace.

"Where have you been?"

"What took you so long?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where's Gandalf?"

"How was your trip?"

"What was it like?"

"Sam, Frodo, one at a time!"

Together.

"Sorry. Well?"

"We were in Gondor –"

" – and Between –"

" – we would've come sooner, but we didn't know –"

" – we're fine. Look, we're young again!"

"We noticed!"

"Lord Cirdan said that eternity was best spent in the days of one's youth and strength."

Pause. "He has a point there."

"'Course he does. He's wonderful, you'll love him."

"I'm sure, Sam."

"What, no word to your old cousin Bilbo?"

"Bilbo!"

"Bilbo!"

"Hello, lads! By the Father, I've missed you both!"

"We missed you, too. All of you."

"We still can't believe it. Valinor!"

"Believe it, Merry."

"You'll have to get used it. You're going to be here for a while."

"Funny, Frodo."

"Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well."

"Well?"

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe, Pip. Believe."

"It's perfect. It's too good to be true."

"And yet it is."

"Eternal youth, beauty, happiness – incredible."

"I know."

"Strange, though, when you think about it."

"Why's that?"

"Remember our conversation in Gondor?"

"Which one?"

"I said it was amazing how things had happened – how different they could have been, and weren't."

"Yes."

"It's still amazing. It's more amazing. I mean, by all rights, we should be where Boromir is."

"But we're not."

"No, we're not. All the things that could have happened – right from the very beginning!"

"I might never have met you."

"We might not have fallen in love."

"We might not have caught up with Sam and Frodo."

"We might have been forced to stay in Rivendell."

"You might have died at the Last Battle."

"Or you, of the Black Breath."

"The Valar could have decided against us."

"But they didn't."

"No, they didn't."

"And here we are today, Merry-mine."

"Yes, Pippin love. Here we are today."

~fin~


End file.
